monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsession
Obsession is a Ford monster truck on driven by Rick Swanson out of Menifee, California since 1998. In addition to competition appearances, the truck is also famous for being featured in a multitude of TV commercials over its career with ads for companies like Maytag, Wendy's, and Bud Light. It was even shown in the House MD TV show as "Colossus". Rick Swanson has been the primary driver of Obsession, with Jeff Jones driving the truck in 2011 while Rick drove Obsessed and Jim Lehnertz driving Obsession from 2012 to 2014. History * 1996 - Construction on the first Obsession begins. * 1998 - Obsession debuts with a Line-X flagship sponsorship, running mostly with Monster Jerky. * 2001 - A second Obsession debuts under KCM driven by Don Chester. * 2002 - Obsession 2 is rebranded as Major Obsession. * 2003 - Major Obsession runs its final year. * 2004 - Three Obsessions were campaigned as two more trucks were made. Steve Reynolds debuted his own Obsession under Hartsock Racing and Rod Wood campaigned the name on the McGruff chassis. Rick Swanson continues to run his own version. * 2005 - Steve Reynolds leaves the team. His truck was converted to Cowboy. Curtis Stone debuts a new Obsession on the Public Disturbance chassis. Wood and Swanson continues touring with their trucks. * 2006 - Wood and Stone goes back to driving their own trucks, McGruff and Public Disturbance respectively, leaving Swanson the only one with the name. His Obsession gets a flagship sponsorship with Fabtech and gets a new design. He also won the Monsters of Destruction Tour later that year. *2008 - A new paint scheme is unveiled on Obsession. *2009 - The team debuts Obsession's teammate, Obsessed. * 2011 - Jeff Jones drives Obsession with a new design while Rick moves to Obsessed. *2012 - Jim Lehnertz begins to drive Obsession. Backwards Bob is run on and off on the Obsession chassis throughout the year leading Rick to create his own backwards themed truck, Wrongway Rick. *2014 - Rick Swanson goes back to driving Obsession. *2016 - The truck celebrates it's 20th anniversary. It is given a special "film reel" livery depicting various commercials the truck has been featured in throughout the years. *2017 - The truck competed on the west coast Fox Sports 1 Series with a new look and a chassis being the old Obsessed. The old chassis is sold to Clive Featherby to become the new Outback Thunda. *2018 - The former Safety Kleen chassis would become a new Obsession. Alter-Egos Obsession has had many alter-egos, most of which were very temporary, even one-offs, for uses such as commercials and other purposes. * Wrongway Rick * Backwards Bob * Safety Kleen * Obsessed Wear * Monsters Of Destruction (M.O.D.) * The Poodle * Captain's Curse (Obsession) * Gemini * 95 * T-Maxx X=Drive (Swanson) * Colossus * Game Over * Maytag * Unnamed truck from Wendy's commercial Other Trucks Obsession, in the early 2000's, leased the name and body onto several other trucks, as to have the name running all over the U.S. These include * Obsession (Wood) * Obsession (KCM) * Major Obsession * Obsession (Hartsock) * Obsession (Stone) Gallery Screenshot_2018-10-26-22-04-15.png|At its debut show in 1997 monster.1.jpg 616_071410mtrucks1.jpg|The Original Obsession circa 1999 monstccccc2.jpg monster.jpg|Alternate Checkered Obsession circa 1999 IMG 1975.PNG|Ditto 550166_552507074760105_1466614753_n.jpg Obs193c.jpg|Obsession 2001 Screenshot_20190228-194421.jpg Screenshot_20190228-194426.jpg IMG 4157.JPG|2001 Z055.jpg|(From left to right) Rick Swanson's Obsession, Dragon Slayer, and Obsession (Wood) Screenshot_20190228-194411.jpg 720dsdgsdfg1a.jpg IMG 5542A-XL.jpg|Obsession circa 2000-2003 Risdfsdfdsfck1.jpg Ob5a.jpg|Obsession 2002 scan0011.jpg|Obsession (Foreground) with Rod Wood's Obsession (Background) 266.jpg|Team KCM's Major Obsession wallpaper1_1024x768.jpg|Obsession circa 2004 Vwf076.jpg Obslnx213a.jpg Obfs4.jpg|Scott Hartsock's Obsession 2004-2005 ob1204a.jpg|Rod Wood's Obsession circa 2004 Allmjanhou029.jpg|Obsession 2006 100_0417_0001.jpg Anaheim012.jpg|Obsession in 2006, with the logo visible anaheihgjhghhjm065.jpg Unjkhjkhkjhjkhjklnamed.png|Fabtech Obsession with the original colors before2.jpg Sd0737.jpg|Obsession 2006-2007 Ffab206a1.jpg|Obsession 2006-2007 10311711 778682318850951 8989036713613226998 n.jpg Obsession.jpg|Obsession 2008-2010 1daywraps.jpg|Obsession in a 1DayWraps.com paint scheme circa 2011 48396816_2204538969785644_6368554446829387776_n.jpg 48964908 2204538676452340 292832768616824832 n.jpg 48381028_2204539339785607_2106635704401395712_n.jpg Screenshot 20190310-172159.jpg Screenshot_20190503-233432.jpg Screenshot_20190503-233415.jpg 051.jpg|Obsession 2011 Obsession sb.jpg|Smaller Logo Obsession_backwards_tires.png|Obsession in 2014 with the tires on backwards. Rick Swanson.jpg Obsession2013.jpg|Obsession 2012-2015 10647102_939687362728319_6761971552795369179_n.jpg f59b855c-2b79-471a-9c4a-0eb98fbd21dd.jpg|Obsession in a trophy truck body in Monster Jam World Finals 16. 1496417 476441235897830 3379322623639859875 o.jpg Pr11-4.jpg 17796160_1485490118148038_8827600964891244754_n.jpg|Trophy Truck body on the current Obsessed chassis Oakland 022016 Meyers (19).jpg|Obsession 20th Anniversary, circa 2016. Pr23323-78-3.jpg|20th Anniversary Obsession on Obsessed Unnamdsfdsfsded.jpg|Obsession circa 2017 16804197 1584695431548421 3656547029509934543 o.jpg|ditto ObsessionWeb2017.jpg 30715813_1805018692883155_6472569118695358464_n.jpg|Obsession circa 2018 on its new chassis 29594665_1850017865028593_790859176814911465_n.jpg|ditto 58616609_2409961565700884_1124731821767000064_n.jpg|Circa 2019 obsessionbudlight.jpg|Obsession in a Bud Light commercial. gizmo_o.jpg|Obsession in a Smirnoff Ice commercial. Unnaasdasdmed.png|Ditto 11351214_963891636975552_8212767483076949703_n.jpg|Obsession in a Hewlett-Packard commercial. Obswend211a.jpg|Obsession in a Wendy's commercial ad obsessionwendys.jpg|Obsession, behind the scenes at the filming of the commercial 60390908_2440277542669286_4435507267399319552_n (1).jpg|Obsession for a commercial in the Perris Auto Speedway in 2019 download (3).jpeg|1:64 scale Hot Wheels toy M064-04-21 Obsession (2).jpg|Muscle Machines Obsession toy, with the Big Dummy Scheme. erick4.jpg|Obsession trophy kart 12043131 1064229723607415 802296004880767443 n.jpg|Their Show Truck, Project-Bronco model.jpg obsessiontoy.JPG Screenshot_20190228-194403.jpg Screenshot_20190228-194407.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Hartsock Racing Category:Obsession Racing Category:Rod Wood Racing Category:Muscle Machines Category:T.V./Movie Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:The Power of Six Category:Ford Trucks